This Isn't a Game, Sweetie
by NollyLvn
Summary: Having a stalker has never been Hiroomi's wish. -AU
My stupid friend asked me to write this nonsense.

''

 **This Isn't a Game, Sweetie**

''

"Hiroomi-senpai!" A girl shouted in the distance, making the member of the Nase family turn around, only to find a curly, dark haired girl, running towards him. It was a nice weather in the evening, her locks shone slightly along the drowning sun.

"Yeah?" He replied nonchalantly. Mentally noting the almost Deja vu he felt just now. "Do I know you?"

"I like you, senpai," she admitted, blushing madly as if she had been burnt. Literally, no, but mentally, yes. That was what she thought though.

Put an awkward silence here. Picture two teens alone staring at each other with raging hearts screaming to be let out of their spots.

Until the male chose to break it with such intelligence, "Really?" Because he just didn't know what to respond, "Umm…"

She rollher eyes and glared menacingly, the blush gone in an instant, "Don't get me wrong, Senpai," she put her hands on her waist partially mocking him. The change in her tone nearly made him widen his eyes in surprise. Nearly. "It's just a dare, don't get your hopes up."

Bewildered for a second, he watched her face with dismissive look, then, "Oh, okay." he deadpanned.

"Well, I've done my must, I wish to not see you again. Bye." She walked off without any further ado, leaving a stupefied _siscon_ to stand there confused in annoyance.

 _What the heck?_

''

Today, Hiroomi went into a minimarket to buy some snacks for his lovely little sister. He was not expecting to see the girl, who had technically confessed to him yesterday, opened the glass-door of the minimarket. Just like her, he hoped to not having anymore encounters with her in his life. Not at all. It's not like he resented the sick-minded girl, but he just wanted more useful things, beside slipping his hands into Akihito's warm and refreshing armpits, to happen. And this certainly wasn't on that list.

"Ew, you again," that annoying high-pitched voice attacked his eardrums, he tilted his head to meet her shooting-daggers gaze.

He scoffed, their eyes locked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Not gonna tell, sore freak." _Oh, name-calling now, are we?_ But he didn't voice his thoughts and instead, stared numbly at his so-called stalker. Perhaps, her eyes couldn't take more of that irritating look, the girl suddenly took out her phone and caught a picture of his dumb face. "Ha!"

His eye twiced, boy, this was going too far, "The hell are you doing!?"

"Thank you, moron, I'll gain so much by this, see ya!"A part of his mind noticed she canceled her plan to buy something here, another part of him gave no damn to it.

"Wha-?"Hiroomi readied himself to run after her, when the cashier reminded him hysterically.

"Sir, you have to pay first!" She shouted it as if he was really about to leave her with all these troubles. Well, he honestly intended to do so though, so one can be forgiven for snapping at a costumer like that.

He glanced at the fleeting figure of his eww-y stalker, and cursed, "Shit."

Fate was playing a game, it seemed.

''

A few days later, Hiroomi was snoozing off on the rooftop, just like he always did. Not caring about homerooms in the slightest. He heard footsteps thumping slowly. He opened his eyes slightly to see who it was, only to be disappointed at himself for even being there now. He saw his junior there, the one who ruined his last weekend by taking his picture without his consent, not to mention the fake confession they had a day before that.

"Hiroomi-senpai…" The curly haired girl muttered lowly, as though she was also feeling sorry for him even being there now. Or was it another thing that she was so down about?

The Nase guy lifted one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "What? If you think you can get at me again, I hope you can go and drown yourself in hell's black tar now." He saw her stiffened and immediately regretted his last twenty two words.

The girl fidgeted uneasily. "I want to say I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."

"Oh, really?" He was amused, what wind had made this lousy girl changed attitude? He got up, intentionally slowing the process to annoy the girl off. The girl didn't speak a word for a few minutes, Hiroomi got tired of waiting fast. "Well? Do you need some exorcism to chuck out the bad spirit that's dwelling inside of you or what?"

She puffed her cheeks and sat on the ground, not seeming to mind the dirt, "Oh, please, Senpai. I've been putting off saying this to you for days, and now you just made me want to cancel out apologizing to you altogether." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should do just that." The girl proceeded to get up, but her phone fell instead, cracking it hard.

"Ouch." Hiroomi said.

"M-My phone!" She shrieked in horror. "This is all your fault!"

"Hah? Why me? You cracked it by yourself."

The girl sniffed audibly, making the older guy cringe in discomfort. "I-If you weren't being such an ass, I wouldn't have got up and broke my phone…"

"So it just became my fault?" She nodded childishly, seeing that, Hiroomi exhaled a tired sigh. "Alright, whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"Buy me a new phone."

Right then, Hiroomi wondered if she had broken the phone by purpose.

''

At times like this, a guy could only regret being born at all. Yes, meeting a girl like this one could bring that effect on his mental health. More so if said girl was sitting beside him with chocolate ice cream all around her mouth. His own vanilla ice cream was already melting, creating a sad pool of white on the ground.

"If you're not going to eat it, then why buy it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, he could tell she was an ice-cream maniac and not eating his automatically meaning a disgrace of her moral values. "Even though it's not as expensive as the phone –and I'm sorry for that, truly- it's the least I can do to express my gratitude to you. And you once again made me want to cancel appreciating you altogether." Now it was her turn to sigh. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yes, he regretted being born. See, it's not like he lamented the idea of being a Nase and having a cute little sister at all, just that he couldn't think of any sin he had done to deserve the punishment like this one.

"Kanya." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Kanya."

"…what?"

"My name."

"Oh."

A few minutes passed. Her ice cream cone was now destroyed in her hands. "God, you're so annoying!" She grabbed his collar in frustration. "I just told you my name, dammit!"

"What? Why is it always my fault with you?!" No, he was not thinking about hitting her. Only losers hurt girls. But if this Kanya girl got hit by a truck, you could assume he was the one who would be driving that truck. "What's your problem?"

"I like you, that's the problem!" She cried, exasperated. "You think it was mere coincidence that I confessed to you? There was no dare to begin with!"

Well, that's a surprise. "Oh."

"You're impossible!" She ran away, crying.

"Why are you running? What else did you expect me to say?" He shouted to the far away figure, who stopped when hearing that and ran back to him. He certainly didn't anticipate her turning 180 degrees. "Umm…" He got a hard slap. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Kanya now ran for sure. "…What the hell."

Later that night, he got a package of vanilla ice creams in a lunchbox, and a letter saying 'die, stupid senpai.' He, once again, wondered. He wondered if he would ever have a peaceful life from here on. He wondered if that girl had poisoned these vanilla ice creams. He wondered if he would ever live after this at all.

''

The next day after that, Hiroomi went to school and waited for Kanya at the lockers. He quickly walked to her once he saw her opening her locker. She was surprised to find the guy beside her as she closed the door of her locker. "Yo."

She stayed silent.

"Uhh, thanks for the ice cream. It was good." He said awkwardly, scratching his head that was not itchy at all. Kanya only stared blankly at him, making the tension even more awkward. "K, see ya." Then he went to either his class or he was too tired to give any damn to class at all and went to the rooftop to take a nap instead.

Kanya stood there, dumbstruck. _Is this what they call butterflies in your stomach?_

''

Well, just wanted to post this up. Kanya is a common girl, the kind of girls you can find anywhere, perhaps. I hope you enjoyed it! So, what do you think? Typing a review won't be that tiring, right? ;)

Any thoughts?

03/15/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
